The Team 17 Story: The Exam Continues!
by DynamicKayos
Summary: Hi, readers. This is the sequal to The Team 17 Story: The Exam Begins! Please review on it. I don't mind flames!


**The Team 17 Story:**

**The Exam Continues!**

A Naruto fanfiction by DynamicChaos

Prologue:

DC: Welcome back, readers. As you may have guessed by the title, this story is a sequel to **The Team 17 Story: The Exam Begins!** If you haven't read that, then I suggest you STOP READING IMMEDIATELY and read it. Seriously, there were so many plot changes and repetitive lines in the first one that your face would explode with non-understanding. However, if you _have_ read the first one, I apologize for this ramble. The story will begin in three… two… one…

Team 17: TEAM 17 CHARGE: BEGIN THE STORY!

Chapter 1

Inside the tower…

Team 17 threw the scrolls on the ground. When the smoke cleared they saw…

Raiku: Who are you?

Kakashi: I am Kakashi, the great and terrible!

Leko: Ah, Kakashi. Great ninja and sensei to Team 7. An honor to meet you, sir.

Seki: But what are you doing here?

Kakashi: I was instructed to meet and congratulate you on passing the second exam.

Raiku: Why wouldn't we. I'm Raiku Arkama…

Seki: I'm Seki Reziki…

Leko: And I'm Leko Izakami…

All: And we're not failing this exam!

Kakashi: …

Raiku: What? We've mastered the ability of 'team power' outburst.

Kakashi: So it would appear. Anyway, the next exam will begin in 5 minutes.

All: KAY!

Chapter 2

6 minutes later…

Everyone who passed the second exam was assembled.

Gecko: Hello, my last name is Gecko. However, due to the author's incompetence, my first name can't be said.

DC: I said I was sorry!

Gecko: Anyway, since there are a lot of teams, we will have a Sudden Death Elimination thing.

Raiku: SWEET!

Everyone turns to look at Raiku.

Raiku: What? I like showing off.

Gecko: O…K… Well, the matches will be determined at random so no one has an advantage. The first match will be…

All look at the screen, which is randomly selecting people.

Screen: Seki Reziki and Sakara What's-Her-Face!

Sakara: Come on, it doesn't even know my full name.

Gaara: I don't think anyone knows your name.

Sakara tried to slap Gaara, but got her hand almost sliced off by the sand.

Seki: …

Leko: Great, now you did it.

Sakara: What?

Seki: …

Leko: You tried to attack her boyfriend.

Sakara: What?

Seki: ……… You… will… DIE!

Gecko: Wow, size 18 font in all capital letters. You're screwed, Sakara.

Chapter 3

Gecko: Begin when you're ready.

Seki: I was born ready. Puppet control jutsu!

Strings shot out of Seki's hands and headed toward Sakara.

Sakara: (thinking) if I can block Ino's Mind-Transfer jutsu, maybe I can block this.

Sakara did whatever she does to block Mind-Transfer, and it worked. The strings recoiled back into Seki's hands.

Seki: (manically laughing like Alfred Ashton)

Mmmahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Raiku: Oh no.

Rock Lee: What?

Raiku: Seki is about to unleash her secret attack.

Seki: I've been waiting to do this forever! Puppet control jutsu!

Again, strings shot out of Seki's hands, but this time headed toward her pockets.

Seki: Ha, ha, ha. People aren't the only things I can control.

Out of her pockets came 50 or so knife things ninja have.

Seki: Puppet control style: Blizzard of Knifes jutsu!

The knifes launched themselves toward Sakara. She barely had time to leap away.

Seki: Let's see how fast you are on your feet.

Seki's possessed knifes continued to pursue Sakara around the arena, occasionally cutting her.

Seki: Give up and I won't turn you into a pin-cushion!

Sakara: Bet you weren't expecting this!

The 'real' Sakara rushed toward Seki.

Seki: Swhat! A substitution!

Sakara slammed Seki in the face. Seki flew back and lay still.

Sakara: This fight is over.

Gecko: Wait. What's that on your forehead?

Suddenly, Sakara exploded!

Seki: It was a paper bomb.

Seki struggled to get up and succeeded.

Gecko: Do you know what you done? You've killed the Wicked Witch of the East!

Kakashi: This is a day of independence for all the ninja, and their descendants!

All: YEAH! Ding-dong, the witch is dead!

Naruto: Which old witch?

Sasuke: The wicked witch.

All: Ding-dong, the wicked witch is dead!

Raiku: WTF?

All: She's gone where the goblins go below! Below, below, Yo ho! Let's open up and sing…

Garra: And ring the bells loud!

All: Ding-dong, Amer-io!

Hinata: Sing it high!

Chubi: Sing it low!

All: Let them know the wicked witch is dead! Fa lalalala, lalala, lalala, fa lalalalala, lalala. Fa lalalala, lalala, lalala. Fa lalalala, LA!

Rock Lee: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone turned to look at Rock Lee.

Raiku: Whoa, all caps. He's ticked.

Rock Lee: I'll get you my Seki, and your little team, too. MWHEHEHEHE!

Rock Lee leapt out the window.

Raiku: So… now what?

Kakashi: Follow the yellow brick road.

Raiku: Swhat?

Gai: Follow the yellow brick road.

All: Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!

Raiku: OMG, The Wizard of OZ! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chapter 4

At the arena…

Raiku awoke with a start.

Raiku: Whoa, that was scary. What really happened?

Leko: Well, Sakara jumped out of nowhere and was knocked out by a round-house kick worthy of Chuck Norris.

Raiku: Anything else?

Leko: Yes, Shino beat this one Sound ninja; Chubi beat the crap out of this one guy, and Hinata and her cousin are fighting.

Raiku: Hinata?

Raiku looked over at the arena and, sure enough, Hinata and Neji were battling it out.

Raiku: (thinking) Wow, such grace, such power, such beauty…

The fight went on. Eventually, Neji slammed Hinata unconscious.

Raiku: NO!

Hinata laid there for a few seconds, and then got up.

Raiku: Yeah, Hinata!

Neji rushed at Hinata.

Raiku: Not so fast, punk!

Raiku leapt off the balcony and landed on Neji at the same time those other guys did.

Hinata's Sensei: She's in cardiac arrest.

Raiku: Hinata!

Raiku elbowed Neji in the stomach then followed the medics to Hinata's room.

Raiku: Wait, I know what to do.

Raiku did a really complicated hand sign.

Raiku: Pyro-therapy jutsu!

Fire poured out of Raiku's hands and into Hinata's body.

Kakashi: What's he doing?

Leko: (appearing from nowhere) He's reenergizing Hinata's life force. I've only seen him do it once, but it's the only possible life saver.

Suddenly, Hinata's eyes opened.

Raiku: Hinata!

Hinata: Raiku!

They embraced.

Medic Staff: AAAAAWWWW!

Hinata: There are two things I need to do Raiku.

Raiku: What, my sweet?

Hinata: This.

Hinata slapped Raiku.

Medic Staff: OOOOOHHHHH!

Hinata: That's for spontaneously kissing me in the forest, and this is for saving me.

Hinata kissed Raiku on the lips.

Medic staff: Double AAAAWWWW!

Raiku: Could you go away?

Medic Staff: KAY!

Hinata: I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to another.

Raiku: What? Who?

Hinata: Naruto Uzamiki.

Raiku: I thought we had something special.

Hinata: I'm sorry Raiku.

Raiku left the hospital room and walked down the empty hall.

Raiku: Naruto Uzimaki…

Raiku clenched his fist.

Raiku: Naruto Uzimaki…

Raiku's eye's turned blood red.

Raiku: Naruto UZIMAKI!

Raiku's hair burst into flames.

Raiku: YOU DIE TODAY!

Chapter 5

At the arena, 5 minutes later…

Gecko: O.K. Let's see what the next fight will be.

The screen randomized.

Screen: Leko Izakami and Sasuke Uchiha.

Gekko: Wait, where's Sasuke?

Sasuke was standing on the tower.

Sasuke: (thinking) I have failed life. I can never be strong enough. Good-bye, Ino. I always loved you!

Sasuke leapt off the tower and hit the ground hard.

Sasuke: THUD!

Ino: OMG, Sasuke jumped off the tower. NNNOOOOOOOO!

Raiku: Wow, this sequel's even more dramatic than the first one.

Rock Lee: What are you talking about?

Raiku: Never mind.

At the Sasuke Fan-club Building…

Fan Girl 1: Sasuke died!

Fan Girls: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

Fan Girl 2: I'm committing suicide. Who will join me?

Fan Girls: We will!

About 3 hours later at the Grand Canyon…

Fan Girl 3: Are you ready?

About 1,000,000 Fan girls: Yes! GOOD-BYE WORLD!

All 1,284,612 fan girls leapt to their death.

Fan girls: THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD...

Back outside of reality…

Gecko: O.K. I guess Leko wins.

Leko: Sweetness!

Gecko: So, the next fight will be…

Screen: Naruto Uzimaki and Raiku Arkama.

Raiku: Finally, my chance to express my love to the beautiful Hinata.

Chapter 6

Raiku and Naruto were poised for battle.

Raiku: (pointing at Hinata) Babe, this one's for you!

Raiku ripped off his shirt…again.

Leko: Why do you keep doing that?

Raiku: It help's me fight.

Leko: Whatever.

Raiku: Naruto, I will have Hinata!

Naruto: O…K… What does that have to do with anything?

Raiku: Uh, don't you like her or something?

Naruto: Heck no, fool! She's a stalker who never talks audibly. Sakara's the woman for me!

Hinata: But, Naruto…

Naruto: Sorry, girl. You just aren't my type. Plus, you're plainer than a funeral cake!

Hinata start's crying.

Raiku: …

Naruto: What now?

Leko: You just insulted his girlfriend.

Naruto: So?

Raiku: …

Seki: Let's just say Raiku's a lot touchier than he looks.

Naruto: Yeah, well, bring it on!

Raiku: … if that's what you want…

Chapter 7

Gecko: Begin when ready.

Raiku: …

Naruto: Well, are you going to just stand there all day?

Raiku: …Fleas before beauty, Naruto.

Naruto: WHAT? Are you saying I have fleas?

Raiku: …Yes.

Naruto rushed at Raiku.

Raiku: Pathetic fool.

Before Naruto could stop, Raiku ducked under him and slammed him upward.

Raiku: Perfect.

Raiku leapt up and slammed Naruto into the ground.

Raiku: Fire-brand jutsu!

Raiku fell toward Naruto and hit him with a fire-brand.

Raiku: Had enough yet?

Miraculously, Naruto got up.

Naruto: I… didn't … come all this way… to lose to …you.

Raiku: I beg to differ.

Raiku pulled out several shuriken and ignited them.

Naruto: How'd you do that?

Raiku: I have my ways. Flaming shurikens!

Raiku was about to throw them when…

Hinata: NOOOOO!

Raiku: What's wrong?

Hinata: Please don't kill him.

Raiku: I wasn't. He fainted.

Sure enough, Naruto was unconscious.

Gecko: Raiku wins.

Raiku rushed to Hinata.

Raiku: I'm sorry he said those things to you.

Hinata: I guess they are true, though.

Raiku: No, they aren't… Well, the part about you talking quietly is, but you are truly beautiful to me.

Hinata: Thank you Raiku.

Raiku: Will… will you go out with me?

Hinata: Yes!

All: Gasp!

Raiku: Wow, you spoke audibly!

Hinata: Only because I have you.

Raiku and Hinata kissed.

All: AAAAAWWWWW!

Leko: Has everyone found a date but me?

Seki: Apparently.

Leko: Screw this!

Leko grabbed Ino in his arms.

Leko: I always thought you were hot.

Leko kissed her.

Raiku: O.K. I think the authors out of ideas.

DC: Yes I am.

Epilogue

Well, that ending was a bit unsettling. Uh, well, I hoped you liked it. Be on the look-out for…

The Team 17 Misadventures:

Out-takes and Deleted Scenes!


End file.
